improvavel aliado
by anashi
Summary: mais uma batalha acontecia, mas dessa vez toma um rumo diferente, Harry pela primeira vês perderia levando a morte ele e hermione,mas antes que o fim chegasse, eles são salvos pelo mais improvável aliado:draco malfoi.


Espero que gostem

Hp não me pertence.

A lua nascia cheia e vermelha como sangue,como se soubesse batalha que acontecia naquele parque.as arvores secas rangiam na sinistra sinfonia cuja o vento gélido era o regente.e em meio a 5 corpos dos melhores comensais harry arfava ,o sangue que saia da sua cabeça era abundante ,sentiu que a morte chegava, e pela primeira vês não teve vontade de resistir a ela.E o mais patético era a forma como iria morrer: ainda em pé por mera birra, semi consciente .patético, não tinha nem condições de proteger mione,ela estava mais ferida que ele recostada em uma arvore morta e o pior de tudo era que mione estava com a varinha quebrada ,com certeza depois que matassem a ele matariam ela.E ele não podia fazer nada.

-tsk tsk tsk... viu só no que da ter mal gosto,a harry se você tivesse me escolhido seria diferente -falou Cho baixando o próprio capuz e se aproximado do bruxo ferido, colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele delicadamente sobre o ombro do garoto-mas não foi assim, não é?-começou a apertar o ombro de harry com tanta força que as unhas começaram a penetrar na carne fazendo-o gemer de dor - você tinha de escolher ela! – lançou um olhar de desprezo a Hermione –você tinha que terminar comigo para ficar com a sangue ruim!você sabe o quanto eu sofri por ser trocada ?claro que não!você só pensa em si mesmo! E eu tola ainda tentei te reconquistar –cho fechou os olhos como se as lembranças doessem –mas mesmo assim você me esnobou!mas agora é diferente , inverteram-se as posições – abriu os olhos os quais adquiriram um brilho doentio-agora é a minha vês de fazer você sofrer - soltou o ombro de harry ,deu um passo para trás apontando a varinha para o peito do garoto- Adeus potter!- sibilou cho lançando um feitiço.

Harry lançou um ultimo olhar a hermione antes de ser atingido, voou longe batendo com as costas em uma arvore e em seguida deslizado ao chão. Desacordado.

-não harry!- hermione esqueceu da dor que sentia em seu corpo flagelado levantou-se e sai cambaleante em direção ao corpo inerte do namorado. Ajoelhou do lado dele.

-harry!Harry!-ela sacudia o corpo do garoto tomada pelo desespero. -harry. Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinha harry!Você prometeu. Prometeu que seriamos felizes para sempre!

- que lindo!Juras de amor eterno?Fiquem felizes!Terão o resto da eternidade para se amarem no inferno-o rosto da comensal se contorceu em ódio –mas antes você vai sofrer um pouco hermione –e um sorriso sádico foi incrementado a expressão medonha –vamos ver ate aonde você resiste!cruci...-hermione já tinha aceitado seu destino quando ouviu passos acompanhados de um farfalhar de capa.

- pare !–falou o recém chegado,cho virou-se com o pavor estampado no rosto.

Hermione deu um grito de o tal recém chegado , e muito bem afinal tinha convivido com ele durante sete anos de sua vida (mesmo contra a vontade de ambos) .Era de draco malfoi !Agora sim estavam perdidos, draco, apesar de jovem tornara-se um dos comensais da morte mais poderosos, tinha apenas 21 anos e já era um assassino frio e experiente.

Draco andou a passos firmes em direção a cho ate estar ao lado dela perto o bastante para que ela sentisse a respiração dele e visse o brilho assassino nos olhos cinzentos.

-você sabe muito bem que esse não é o plano do mestre das trevas.-draco falou em um tom ameaçador porem baixo o suficiente para que só cho ouvisse .a garota se encolheu um pouco de medo.

-mas...mas ele estava tão perto eu não pude resistir...você sabe o quanto ele me fez sofrer não sabe?-cho vacilava nas palavras e suava frio, sabia que draco não esitaria em contar a voldemort quem havia estragado seus planos.

-não garota você não sabe o que é sofrer...-draco continuou a falar baixo e ameaçador tirou do bolso uma varinha e encostou no pescoço de cho.-_asquificias - _uma linha verde de luz saiu as ponta da varinha de draco e enrolou-se no pescoço da bruxa das trevas.ele olhava cho ficar sem ar com indiferença – você é apenas uma garota mimada que não sabe o significado da palavra sofrer...alem de tudo é incompetente,potter ainda esta vivo...-o rosto de cho contraiu-se numa expressão de ódio e surpresa misturados ,foi com essa expressão que a garota morreu.

Hermione ainda estava ajoelhada do lado de harry.sabia que devia fugir enquanto malfoi estava ocupado com a comensal,mas não queria deixar harry,ele ainda poderia estar vivo.se ao menos sua varinha estivesse inteira ela poderia tentar apartar levando harry consigo,ou tentar lançar um feitiço contra malfoi.observou cho cair no chão ,provavelmente, morta. Viu draco ainda falando algo em direção a cho mas não conseguiu ouvir,mas o que isso importava agora ?sem distração malfoi a mataria em questão de segundos.lançou o olhar sobre harry, se tinha que morrer pelo menos que sua ultima lembrança fosse boa..começou a observa-lo pela face ,lembrou-se dos sorrisos, do brilho nos olhos verdes,e quantos problemas tinham se metido por causa da cicatriz.então desceu para o corpo belo e esguio porem definido , harry tinha crescido muito dês de quando o conhecera.percorreu os braços fortes que a abraçavam com tanto carinho ,chegou as mãos , e do lado delas a varinha de harry.

Hermione se sentiu a maior das idiotas, a varinha de harry como pode esquecer!

Podia não ser a varinha dela mas haveria de servir para a situação.a mão de hermione3 moveu-se em direção ao tão necessário objeto,mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la draco pisou em cima da frágil varinha partindo-a em dois.

Hermione subiu o olhar para draco.

-Levante-se granger.

Hermione nem se mexeu. Se ele queria mata-la que a matasse sentada mesmo ela não se daria ao trabalho de se levantar.alem do mais mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria se erguer, estava exausta .

-levante-se!-repitiu draco

Hermione fez esforço para não demonstrar medo e continuar a encarar seu agressor.draco agachou deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do de hermione deixando-a ainda mais assustada.

-porque você não levanta?-perguntou draco com cara de criança mimada contrariada, e hermione continuou calada, e agora confusa também. Por que ele não a matava e ia embora?sem que ela percebesse seu olhar já estava voltado a varinha de draco.

-ah! Então é isso?-draco fez expressão de compreensão ao perceber para onde hermione estava olhando colocou a varinha de volta no bolso. -agora você se levanta.

Agora hermione estava realmente confusa, ele não ia matá-la?O que estava esperando?e o que ele iria fazer com harry?Draco impaciente suspirou enquanto levantava.

-E eu que tinha esperança de fazer isso de forma pacifica... -girou os olhos pegando a varinha do bolso novamente. –_vingardiun _- uma surpresa hermione começou a levitar .

-malfoi me dessa daqui!-hermione tentava usar de seus últimos resquícios de força para falar com uma voz firme!

-Meu deus! ela fala?-draco irônico colocou a mão sobre a boca num falso gesto de surpresa.

-Malfoi se quer me matar pelo menos me mate com dignidade! –hermione que já se enfezara com a bizarra situação.draco simplesmente a ignorou,virou-se e pegou um frasco de poção rosada de um dos bolsos internos de sua capa, draco se aproximava de harry.

-se afaste dele seu covarde!-hermione perdeu o controle da voz ,eu tom agora era de desespero e cansaço.

-ate semimorto, você me enche potter... –falou baixo para harry ,draco ajoelhou obstruindo a visão de hermione do que ele fazia.abriu o frasco e fez harry engolir a poção,os ferimentos do rosto de harry começaram a sumir.

hermione estava pronta para berrar "o que você fez com ele?"quando percebeu: os ferimentos de harry começando a desaparecer.draco tinha dado a Harry uma poção de cura! Viu o louro se levantar e tirar uma capa fina de dentro de outro dos bolsos.Hermione imediatamente a reconheceu,era uma capa de invisibilidade ,draco jogou a capa sobre harry e o moreno desapareceu.A cabeça de mione já dava voltas.

Hermione observou draco marcar a arvore com um feitiço. Agora sim tudo fazia sentido ,provavelmente draco voltaria mais tarde para entregar harry a voldemort pessoalmente e receber a devida recompensa .ela so não entendia onde ela se encaixava nessa historia,mas isso não importava.Lagrimas abundantes rolaram ao rosto de hermione, não por dor mas por medo , medo por ela e por seu querido harry. Os olhos da garota começaram a pesar de cansaço e ela adormeceu com o sangue e as lagrimas flutuando a seu redor sob efeito do feitiço.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaria que comentassem para que eu melhorar essa fic para que fique de vosso agrado

Agradecimentos aos leitores...

Juro que todos que comentarem terão as devidas respostas no próximo cap.ate breve.


End file.
